


Release

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay this series is done.</p><p>This is also the same as the other, with the whole omegas pregnancies lasting 7 months and being super easy. I just noticed I forgot to say that before. Pretty much they skipped one heat and then tried for their second baby on the next one.</p></blockquote>





	Release

As his nesting urges moved into full swing he was no longer comfortable in their old house in Wolf Trap. The shadows of the murder he had requested hung in their house. Will has asked to leave all the memories behind and Matthew had accepted unconditionally. It hadn’t been comfortable, moving and finding a new house while his body was screaming at him to find a place to prepare for birth, but in the end it was worth it. 

Florida was hot in the summers, but he had enjoyed the last one snuggling in the shade with his new pink baby. Matthew was always around, helping him out when he was tired and endlessly playing with their daughter. It had been watching Matthew with Beverly that made him realise that he wanted another child. 

Because of that this summer was different, he was a month from delivery and the warmth of his body from the pregnancy made the whole last month of summer heat torturous. It didn’t help that he was chasing after an overly active one year old who had just learned to walk, who only knew a few words and yet never stopped babbling and demanding. Now that Matthew had a stable job and he didn’t come home until the afternoon, Will was exhausted and hot just wanting to rest under the air conditioner. 

Normally family would help out with the children during pregnancy and heats, but neither of them had anyone they could call. Matthew tried to get off earlier, and Will tried not to show how much he missed him in the day. 

As soon as Beverly had gone down for an afternoon nap he had snuck into the bedroom he shared with Matthew and turned the air conditioner on full. Wearing only his thin blue boxers he still felt warm. 

He hadn’t been sure how many more heats he would have had, so they hadn’t wasted time, but getting pregnant again so soon took a lot out of him. The changes his body had to go through burning through all his energy. He thought wistfully back to his first time when he was carrying Beverly and how much easier it had been. Yet he still couldn’t be sure that he wanted this to be his last time.

Will was half asleep when the sound of the bedroom door brought him out of his day dreaming. 

“You’re home early.”

The warmth in Will’s voice was something that had been there for long enough that neither of them took note of it. 

“They changed the day of the court case, they didn’t need me to move anyone.”

“Good.”

He held out his hand to Matthew, wanting him to join him in bed. 

“Is Bev sleeping?”

Matthew nodded at the silent baby monitor. 

“We were at the river all morning; she just went down ten minutes ago. We have a while to ourselves if you want to hang out in here.”

Matthew's lips curled up in a smile. 

He started to strip out of his orderly uniform as he made his way to the bed. Will still sometimes lost his breath seeing Matthew nude in front of him, his body still perfectly toned and the tattoos that only drew more attention to it. It only made him happier that Matthew understood how important it was for Will to feel his skin. 

“Cold in here.” 

Matthew gasped as he crawled onto the bed, his nipples visibly hardening from the chill as Will watched. Matthew pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover them to the waist as he lay beside Will, but Will didn’t complain, he had cooled enough and having Matthew was worth a little heat.

“I can warm you up.”

Will pressed into his side, feeling the soothing effect of having his alpha beside him. The stresses of being alone in the morning quickly faded as his fingers traced over Matthew’s chest, tracing the newest tattoo, a pattern that hid Beverly’s birth date in it.

Matthew rolled to his side, and his strong arms pulled Will so that there was not even a breath of air between Will’s side and Matthew’s body. 

“How’s my baby today?”

Will took his hand back and touched his belly, as he had relaxed in the chilled room he felt their baby start to still inside of him. 

“I think they're good.” 

Matthew laughed and put his hand over Will’s.

“I was talking about you.”

Will felt the smile seeping onto his face. 

“Today was good, I’m just a little tired, a little warm. I miss your smell.”

The sigh that escaped from Matthew held all the emotion of someone who wished he could be with his mate more often. Will didn’t wish to linger on that thought, he was happy in their life and the guilt that Matthew felt would help nothing. Besides it would help him get Matthew’s scent on his skin again after the shower this morning.

“Can I make it up to you?” 

Matthew’s lips were soft on his cheek, and he tilted his head to give Matthew his neck. He could hear the expected groan, the small gesture making Matthew want him. Matthew’s kisses trailed down to his neck, letting his teeth graze the skin, enough to make his slick start. 

Matthew’s woody scent filled his nose as his dark curls tickled him. The more that Matthew moved on top of him, the more he was able to wrap an arm around his back, and feel the muscles move. 

The warm hand on this thigh was gentle, unsure if Will was up to it. Will opened his legs throwing one over Matthew to give him access if he wanted it. 

Will was pleased to feel Matthew go for it, running his hand up until his boxers were bunched up around his crotch. Only then did Matthew’s fingers move to the bunched up fabric rubbing him through the fabric for a few breaths before slipping under the waistband. The first touch of skin on skin was worth the warmth that he was feeling at the excitement. 

Matthew started to suck on the scar from when they first bonded at the same time wrapping his hand around Will’s hardening cock. At first Will had felt wary of the attention Matthew gave to him, it was considered perverse to pleasure an omega using their cock since their semen was just a useless discharge empty of anything that could give life. 

Matthew didn’t seem to hold to that belief, he touched Will with reverence. He took joy in having Will in his hands and mouth and had slowly used that joy to convince Will that maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. Matthew liked to bring him before entering him, he liked how wet and warm it made him, although they normally didn’t have time for that now instead finding their orgasms together so that they were not knotted together when Beverly needed them. 

His hand tightened around Will as he changed to light nips, there was something soothing about having physical marks from his mate on his body. When he moaned he knew that Matthew felt it in his mouth, and he made his own noise to echo him. 

Matthew started to move down, marking him with his scent as he did. He pressed kisses over Will’s belly, rubbing his face against it before he slipped lower. Will didn’t mind the scratchy feelings that the scruff on Matthew’s face gave, his facial hair was soft enough that it left a trail that felt pleasant.

Will gasped when he first felt Matthew’s lips on his cock, his tongue rolling around the head as he tried to take it all in his mouth. Matthew’s tongue was no longer clumsy it swirled around him, the year and a half they had been together had been enough time to learn what Will liked. Will gave himself over to the feeling of Matthew’s mouth, letting his hands find the soft cotton fabric of their sheets and take fistfuls. 

“Shit.” He moaned out when Matthew took him fully in his mouth, words left him when Matthew hummed. The vibrations shocked through him, his hands tightening in the sheets. 

He could feel the tension starting in his belly, but as much as he loved this, he wanted Matthew inside him and he didn’t know how much time they had. 

“I want you inside me. I want to feel your knot.” 

He could feel the groan around his cock before his lips let it slide out, no more resistance. Matthew rose over him; letting Will get a good look at his arousal before moving beside him. 

Will felt excited to have his mate as he shifted on his side. Many of the positions had become uncomfortable to Will as his belly grew, now he preferred it like this, his belly supported by the blankets, and Matthew behind him. Matthew tightened the space between them, his hand gripping onto Will’s hip and his cock rubbing against Will’s ass.

“Are you ready?” 

Will pushed back into him, letting him press between his cheeks and feel how wet he was. It was answer enough as Matthew forced the tip in quickly. 

“You really are hot today.”

Matthew’s voice sounded breathless, as if being inside Will has stolen all his air. He knew how much Matthew liked the extra heat from his pregnancy, so he pushed back into him taking all of Matthew into his body. 

It was a familiar ache, too much too fast, but it was just what he wanted. 

“Matthew.” His tone held a moan as Matthew started the slow thrusts inside him, rocking his hips each time he filled him. 

The first few were desperate and full of the need that they felt from having to be away from each other. In the last month Will knew his hormones were affecting Matthew as much as they did himself. Matthew didn’t want to be away from him, he wanted Will to smell like him, he wanted to protect him even though there was no danger. 

It was evident in the way Matthew gripped him, the protective growl that came out of his mouth as he paused with his prick stretching Will open. Will no longer hid his omega keens; he knew how Matthew glowed when he heard them.

The noises only spurred Matthew on and the hard thrusts continued. Will could feel the sweat between his shoulders as the tension started to build in his body. He pushed into it, the sound of their skin hitting filling the room, only broken by their moans and heavy breathing. 

The hand on his hip moved over the side of the mound of his belly, feeling how big he was getting. Matthew only found him more attractive now, knowing that Will wanted his baby. The life growing inside him was a part of them both. 

Their skin started to stick, the air conditioner not combating the heat with their activity. This was when Will liked it the most, Matthew’s knot was starting to swell and it was thick enough that it ached each time he pulled it out of his hole. He liked it when he was sore, it reminded Will of his mate even when they weren’t together. 

“Oh god Matthew, please.”

He didn’t even know what he was asking for; he just knew the way that Matthew was pressing inside was going to make him come. 

Matthew moved his hand down to his thigh and Will knew he was close; Matthew always used the leverage to get a few last sharp thrusts into him. It almost hurt to be fucked so hard, but as he finally felt the knot at its full size pushing him over the edge it was worth it. 

It didn’t matter that he was already pregnant, Will liked being full of Matthew’s come. When he started to fully come back to himself and the warm afterglow of his orgasm he rolled his shoulder back so that he was tight against Matthew’s chest. He felt the relaxation that he had missed all day while his mate was away; it felt right to be so close.

Will knew what was coming; Matthew always spoke with him while they were knotted together, in the beginning it had given them a chance to get to know each other better. Now it was just another part of Matthew’s personality that he enjoyed.

“I’m going to see if I can be here more often.”

Matthew started pressing along the form he felt under Will’s skin, waiting for the baby to move under him hand.

“You’re here when it matters, it’s all I need.”

Will’s voice was soft from relaxation after his orgasm. His body stunk of Matthew’s scent and all his omega scenes were content. Spending his life with Matthew was worth not having a mate who could be with him all the time. 

Finally the gentle presses worked and one of the babies fluttered inside him, it had taken him a while to get used to the feeling, but it was reassuring. Will knew their children were healthy. 

Matthew made a pleased hum, before laying a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I can cut back a few hours a week. We won’t get to go anywhere this year, but it would be worth it.”

Will didn’t need a vacation; a few hours would be worth spending Matthew’s two weeks off in the house. Besides he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be going anywhere when they had two new babies. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this series is done.
> 
> This is also the same as the other, with the whole omegas pregnancies lasting 7 months and being super easy. I just noticed I forgot to say that before. Pretty much they skipped one heat and then tried for their second baby on the next one.


End file.
